


Who's Your Master?

by groffiction



Series: Kyluxxoxo Tic-Tac-Toe 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, BDSM content, Bondage, Cock Plug Vibrators, Cock Plugs, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Emperor!Kylo, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux Summer Fest, M/M, Overstimulation, Sexual Feather Flogger, dom!hux, emperor!Hux, hard kink, porn with a plot, sounds, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: Hux murmured softly, “You don’t need punishment tonight, Ren. You need rest.”“But, I want… I want this… need this,” Kylo protested weakly, reaching around to nuzzle at Hux’s boots.“Don’t you trust me?” Hux purred softly, knowing full well the answer to that question. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair carefully, knowing just how much his pet loved to be touched.“You know I do,” Kylo murmured, placing a few kisses on the clothed thigh nearest to his face.Hux reached down to tilt Kylo’s chin up so he could look into his tired, ragged eyes. “Mmmm, then prove it by letting me take care of you tonight. Punishment can come later.”When Ren said nothing, just sighed defeatedly, Hux knew he’d made the right choice. Kylo was having a low day, and it was best not to push it. He whispered, “Follow me to my chambers, my pet. I have something that will make you feel really good.”“I don’t deserve it.”“Perhaps not, but you need it.”“As you wish.”





	Who's Your Master?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kyluxxoxo Fest 2018
> 
> **Lots of kinks in this one! Hope you all enjoy :)

### Chapter 1: Ship, Force, Discipline

“Why is it you always force me to discipline you, Ren?” Emperor Hux asked softly, his long black boots clicking over the polished surface tiles of the throne room, aboard their flagship, small feather flogger tapping on his thigh as he moved. 

His knight, his hound, his co-Emperor was currently kneeling in the middle of the expansive room, his body freshly washed, vulnerable, open, and naked. Kylo’s dark hair had been nicely groomed for this occasion, but it still was longer than Hux was used to. It obscured the Force user’s face and teased his shoulder blades as he knelt, pure submission in his proud form. Hands were bound behind his back, though unlike other times, his body was mostly free of all other forms of bondage. The only other ornaments adorning the beautiful, scarred specimen was a small talisman linked on a durasteel chain that circled his neck, and one beaded cock ring at the base of his erect arousal.

When Kylo didn’t say anything, the fully dressed in black Emperor tisked to himself as he circled his currently submissive lover. He took his time looking over Kylo’s strong back and ass, noting that each scar on that skin he’d mapped with his tongue countless of times over the years. However, his pet had been naughty, and therefore, Kylo deserved to be punished.

This game they played switched every now and then depending on their moods, where Hux was the one being punished, and Kylo was the punisher, but tonight the knight was his to teach.

Tapping his feather flogger against his thighs he again looked over Ren, deciding just what he wanted to do in this lesson. He knew all of Kylo’s kinks, or at least discovered ones. One in particular was still something that turned the Force user on like almost nothing else besides penetrative sex. However, Hux did have something different in the pocket of his Emperor’s jacket. Reaching down with his free hand to palm the small case with a slow smirk running over his face, he figured now, perhaps, would be a good time to try it. 

The item in question had been sterilized and set in a small lube solution, meaning it was already ready to go. He knew Ren had been intensely interested in using battery powered cock plugs, which would amp up their sound toy collection. Perhaps Kylo would want to experience it tonight. Without warning, Hux whipped the flogger against Kylo’s back with a sharp smack, hard enough to shock, but not so much it would hurt.

Hux wasn’t in the mood to hurt his pet. 

And it looked like Kylo was not in the mood for this either. The man was practically shaking with exhaustion from a recent failed mission. With a loud sigh, Hux crouched down and undid Kylo’s bonds, and even slid off the cock ring, causing Kylo to hiss. Hux murmured softly, “You don’t need punishment tonight, Ren. You need rest.”

“But, I want… I want this… need this,” Kylo protested weakly, reaching around to nuzzle at Hux’s boots.

“Don’t you trust me?” Hux purred softly, knowing full well the answer to that question. He ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair carefully, knowing just how much his pet loved to be touched. 

“You know I do,” Kylo murmured, placing a few kisses on the clothed thigh nearest to his face. 

Hux reached down to tilt Kylo’s chin up so he could look into his tired, ragged eyes. “Mmmm, then prove it by letting me take care of you tonight. Punishment can come later.”

When Ren said nothing, just sighed defeatedly, Hux knew he’d made the right choice. Kylo was having a low day, and it was best not to push it. He whispered, “Follow me to my chambers, my pet. I have something that will make you feel really good.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Perhaps not, but you need it.”

“As you wish.”

\------------------------------------------

Later had Kylo on the bed, moaning softly as Hux worked away the tension in his back, shoulders, and hips, his fingers coated with cool lotion. The sharp and brutal massage was something all at the Academy had learned. It had taken him years to lessen the strength of it to make the massage actually pleasurable for his husband. 

After honing the technique, Hux did this sparingly, and only if Kylo was feeling so low like this. When Hux was through, not leaving any portion of skin untouched, Kylo was almost asleep. He absently tickled one of Kylo’s toes, causing the knight to mumble a half hearted insult before he rolled over, nude, vulnerable, and beautiful. 

Hux sighed softly, looking over his soul mate with a rare tender gaze before he got up from the bed and took the small pouch holding the item he wanted to use for tonight from his discarded coat laying draped over a chair. Kylo watched him with sleepy but mildly curious eyes, licking his lips and letting himself relax a bit more. Hux headed back over to the bed and slipped in next to Kylo, letting the Force user take the device into his hands for a lookover.

“Kinky,” Kylo murmured after he viewed the thin cock plug, absently rubbing the soft ridges on the sides.

“Mmm, thought you might like it. It also is battery powered,” Hux explained, tapping the flared edge at the tip of one side, causing the plug to start buzzing before he turned it off with another tap. “We don’t have to do this tonight, but I thought you might like it. I tried it on myself while you were gone. It feels intense, but better than a regular E-stim or sound in my opinion.”

“More powerful?” Kylo asked, his voice a bit more steady, but still vulnerable and open.

“Yes.”

“Then I will try it.”

“Remember your safeword. Say it to me.”

“Binary.”

“Excellent.”

Hux ran his fingers over Kylo’s cheek, touching the scar that still lay there and he leaned in to kiss the ridges lovingly. No one else was privy to these soft looks. And often times even Kylo had to coax this gentle side out of Hux. At least tonight he didn’t have to.

Kissing his lover on the lips a few times, Hux pulled away before he delved too much in Kylo’s succulent mouth. He kissed his way down Kylo’s body, pausing to lave at the sensitive nipples on the co-Emperor’s chest. Taking his time to nip and suck the little dark buds into ridges, he smirked when he heard Kylo let out a slow whine deep in the back of his throat. 

Hux moved lower, taking up the cock plug vibrator in his hand, caressing Kylo’s side and hip as he went. Nuzzling Kylo’s groin, he inhaled the smell of musk, sweat, and soap, finding it heady. After a long moment, he felt Kylo shift and that was the signal he’d been waiting for. His precious pet was relaxing further. Taking up Kylo’s cock into his free hand, Hux gently kissed the leaking half hard tip. Feeling the organ fill more he started sucking on the head, wanting Kylo as hard as possible in order for this to feel more comfortable. When Kylo let out a low moan and reflexively arched his hips, Hux felt that he was almost ready.

Cupping and rolling Kylo’s soft, furry balls, Hux murmured, “Are you ready, my pet?”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo hissed, trying to keep himself from arching his hips too much. When Hux was playing the caregiver or the Dom, he was very particular about what was allowed and what wasn’t allowed. Acting impatient only worked when Hux was inside of him. Otherwise Hux could refuse to have penetrative sex entirely for several hours. He never let it go longer than a day - for their passion for one another was far too great. Plus, Hux ended up punishing himself along with Kylo and that wasn’t the goal. 

The goal was to make Kylo let go.

And Hux could only do that if the Force user was behaving. 

Punishment was well and fun, and it did cause Kylo to let go explosively, but when the Force user was down too low, like he was right now, Hux refused to force him lower. 

Hux leaned down and gave Kylo’s cock another lick before he slowly pressed the cock plug up against the tip. Kylo swallowed and forced himself to watch as his co-Emperor started sliding the plug inside his cock. He let out a gasp, feeling his muscles tighten and then loosen reflexively. No matter how many times they used cock plugs or sounds, the feeling was always intense. Kylo stayed perfectly still besides his breathing, his hands clenching the black sheets of their bed for purchase. Gritting his teeth as the plug ridges rubbed inside of his passage, Kylo let out a soft keen. He felt so full right now, but not the fullest he’d ever been. Still, he trusted Hux and knew that if the man said that it was way more intense than an E-stim or sound, then it probably was. 

Hux watched his husband carefully as he slid the plug the rest of the way in, the flared tip fit quite nicely around the edges of Kylo’s slit. With a soft relieved sigh, Kylo relaxed bonelessly on his back and rested his head on the pillow. Stroking Kylo carefully, making sure not to press him too hard, Hux watched the knight shiver and reflexively arch his hips in time to his motions.

“How does it feel, pet?” Hux asked, sliding up across Kylo’s body so he could look into his eyes and kiss him, his hands falling away from the other man’s cock. Hux knew that these types of plugs were antigravitational as well as being vibrators. Therefore, the plug would keep inside Kylo’s cock relatively easy, even if the knight was fucked with a rathtar.

And though Hux was definitely no rathtar, he certainly knew how to fuck Kylo just the way he liked it, with swift, punishing strokes, and long, drawn out actual sex. Kylo accepted the kiss from Hux before he shivered a bit and nodded, “It feels good. Not as thick as some, but it’s still intense.”

“Good. I made sure to get the smallest one just in case it turned out we didn’t like it. If you do like it, I’ll get the larger sizes that we can work up to,” Hux murmured, reaching up to stroke Kylo’s hair. Kylo turned his head to the side, offering the vulnerable line of his throat, swallowing carefully as he rolled his hips slightly. He let out a slow hiss as the cock plug stayed snug inside him.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Hux purred softly, knowing the answer. He nuzzled Kylo’s neck and absently started smoothing his hands over the other man’s pectorals. Kylo let out a sensitized gasp when the ginger found his nipples with his thumbs. 

“Yes, Master, please,” Kylo breathed, reaching up to touch Hux, though he knew that the man hadn’t given him permission yet. Hux didn’t seem to mind, for he leaned into Kylo’s touch with a pleased mewl.

Finally Hux asked, “Very well. Slide down the bed to where your legs, cock, and hips are off of it in an L shape. Brace your legs spread eagle as much as you can for bracing purposes. You may grab the edge of the bed for purchase, but you may not allow your cock to touch the bed at all. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo nodded for good measure, turning to look into Hux’s pale blue aroused eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Kylo was presenting for him, his ass well lubricated and stretched, Hux took a moment to look over his lover with pleasure. He never got tired of seeing Kylo submit to him. Yes, it was also enjoyable being able to submit to such an amazingly strong lover that knew him like the back of his hand, but it was always a treat to see Kylo give up his power, to be vulnerable for him.

It was a high like no other.

Hux kept himself fully clothed, though his cock was out, a beaded ring surrounding the base. He was going to ensure Kylo enjoyed himself to the fullest tonight. Granted, he would also enjoy this, but tonight was about Kylo, and his needs. Tomorrow, they would probably switch, depending on the mood. And if Kylo did feel the need to be punished still, then they would deal with it in due course. Hux rubbed his cock down with more lube, licking his lips and catching the knight’s eye with a small smirk before the man turned and faced the head board, his hands braced up against the edge of the bed. 

One thing that Hux absolutely found highly fascinating and arousing in having a talented Force user as a lover and husband was the fact that regardless of how hard he slammed into Kylo, the man would stay mostly stationary, unless he was too overcome with pleasure. So, Hux could pound into him as hard as possible and though Kylo might bruise, he wouldn’t hurt himself by jerking his hips too harshly up against the edge of the bed with the cock plug still deep inside his arousal.

Hux spread Kylo’s ass cheeks, baring his pretty pink, well lubed hole. “So pretty and all mine.”

“Yours,” Kylo murmured in assent, feeling his cock twitch and defy gravity by coming up towards his abdomen. The way he was positioned, his cock was at least a foot away from the edge of the bed. Hopefully that would be enough room to roll his hips without hurting himself just in case Hux was extra forceful and the vibrator in his cock more intense than he was expecting.

“Though it vibrates, you can still come through it. But, no coming until I say so,” Hux instructed, slowly easing himself into Kylo’s warm heat.

Kylo hissed but then nodded, “Yes, Master.” The first time he’d tried a cock plug or sound with Hux fucking him from behind had been so intense that his power fluctuated and caused all the lights in that half of the ship to be busted out.

Hux hadn’t been too keen on the expenses, but he hadn’t said much because Kylo had flipped him around (after coming to on the bed, both of them nearly passed out) and had done the same thing to him. Of course Hux hadn’t caused a huge power surge, but he had enjoyed the fucking just as much as Kylo had.

Hux’s gloves made beautiful contrast against Kylo’s mole dotted skin as he clutched the man’s hips more firmly so he could fully seat his cock inside of the knight. Once he hit rock bottom, he sighed deeply, his balls resting up against Kylo’s. After a few seconds passed by so Kylo could adjust, Hux slowly slid one of his hands around to palm at Kylo’s cock.

Kylo grit his teeth and nearly came prematurely when Hux tapped the tip of the cock plug, turning it on. “Karking HELL, HUX!” Kylo yelled, not being able to stop himself.

Hux smirked, not angry in the least at the break in character. With a harsh smack sent to Kylo’s ass in admonishment, Kylo quieted down to a few long moans, not being able to keep himself quiet. Rubbing the hand print that was forming on one side of Kylo’s ass cheeks, Hux murmured, “Behave. You can behave for me, can’t you?” When Kylo didn’t answer, Hux tightened his grip on the knight’s cock.

Kylo let out a wail and shivered before he nodded with a broken, “Yes.”

“Good boy. Now, this feels good, doesn’t it?” Hux asked, slowly easing his cock out in a long stroke from Kylo’s body. When Kylo gasped out another broken “yes”, Hux suddenly snapped his hips forward, releasing the man’s cock so he could brace properly.

The act punched a deep aroused grunt out of Kylo’s mouth, and the Force user did everything in his power not to reach down and jack his cock off without permission. Hux was right, this was way too intense - not in a bad way, just it was almost unbearable, the pleasure. Being so full and stimulated from both ends was epic torture. And Kylo loved every minute of it.

Hux took hold of Kylo’s hips and started slow, harsh strokes, gritting his teeth at each moan, gasp, and grunt that was ripped out of his lover’s lips. Hux didn’t have to look at Kylo’s cock to know that it was already leaking in copious amounts. He could feel every ridge inside of Kylo, just as Kylo could probably feel everything when it came to both the vibrating cock plug and his co-Emperor’s cock fucking into him with every thick, powerful thrust.

Despite wanting to make this last, Hux knew that Kylo didn’t have much longer before he would be begging him for mercy.

He was right. Not even a moment later, Hux was picking up the pace, his thrusts harsh and quick, making sure to move ever so slightly to rub up against his mate’s secret pleasure spot. He hit it right on the mark, causing Kylo to start screaming and wailing. The sounds were like the best music to Hux’s ears, and he couldn’t help smacking Kylo a few times on the ass for good measure, just to hear him scream more delicious sounds. 

Kylo’s cock was bobbing with each thrust, though the Force user was doing his best to hold his whole body still. It showed a testament at how completely and utterly undone the knight was becoming. Hux growled out, “Ah, what lovely sounds you make, my pet. Do you want to come?”

“YES, kriff YES, Master PLEASE,” Kylo begged hoarsely, his fists clenching the edge of the bed so tightly his knuckles were white.

Hux teased him a bit longer, thrusting hard and fast, before he reached down with one gloved hand and started playing with the cock plug, tugging it in and out to the time of his thrusts. When Ren howled, his back going rigid under the dual stimulation plus the vibrating of the cock plug, Hux stated, “Come….”

Shudders wracked Kylo’s frame as he came, his back arched and he thrust only once into Hux’s hand, a loud broken wail being ripped from his throat. His head shot back and his mouth went agape as he moaned over and over, his cock spurting in a long stream through the cock plug, coating Hux’s hand, the bed in front of him, and even all the way up Kylo’s abdomen, chest, and chin. Hux continued to stimulate Kylo, though his hips came to a stop, not wanting the Force user to pass out just yet. He slid the vibrating cock plug up and down inside Kylo’s still ridgid cock, causing the man to keen helplessly and arch his hips by reflexes alone.

“That’s it boy, good boy. That’s my pet. Come for me again. I need to see you come. Once is never enough, you know that, don’t you?” Hux purred silkily, running a soothing hand over Kylo’s side while his other hand still stimulated his lover’s cock.

Kylo shuddered again and let out a sob this time, as he came again with another long spurt.

“Who’s your _master_ , dearest?” Hux asked, gently turning off the vibrator but still tugging it in and out of Kylo’s prick, still hard from over stimulation.

“You, you are my Master,” Kylo managed to grit out before he almost collapsed, his iron grip on the Force weakening as his body surged again.

Knowing Kylo was now well and truly spent, Hux gently pulled out the cock plug and set it on the bed before he took hold of the man’s hips. “Good boy. You are such a good boy.”

Seeing Kylo so undone like that caused Hux to hiss as he took off his cock ring. Sliding back into his lover, he set a punishing pace, allowing Kylo to use most of the bedding for grounding as much as a brace. It didn’t take long for Hux to come, and when he did, Kylo let out a strangled gasp and came as well, though his balls were completely empty.

\-------------------------------------------

Later on that night, Kylo let out soft whimpers as Hux gently bathed the remains of his desire away from his sensitive skin. The ginger hushed him softly before continuing the task. Once done, Hux got into bed, letting Kylo cuddle with him for a long time. Tear tracks were still on Kylo’s face from earlier, coming so many times with such release of guilt and pain… it had been overwhelming for the knight. But, Hux was rewarded when Kylo tiredly looked into his eyes and murmured softly, “Thank you. You were right, I needed it.”

“Mmmm, yes. But, then, so did I,” Hux returned, kissing Kylo on the lips before settling down to rest.


End file.
